FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate schematic views of a vehicle front bumper assembly from the prior art, which comprises a lower grille body 1′ with a buckle mounting orifice 11′, a lower grille trim 2′ with a buckle 21′, and a skin 3′. During the assembly, first, the lower grille trim 2′ is fixedly connected to the lower grille body 1′ by means of the buckle 21′ and the buckle mounting orifice 11′ so as to form a lower grille assembly; and then the lower grille assembly is fixedly connected with the skin 3′ along the X direction (namely, from rear to front).
However, in order to avoid interference with the buckle 21′ of the lower grille trim 2′, the skin 3′ needs to be provided with a notch corresponding to the buckle 21′, in such a way that the overlapping portion between the skin 3′ and the lower grille trim 2′ aims at being minimum in the avoiding area, thereby leading to a risk of light leakage and affecting the appearance.
To solve the problem of light leakage between the lower grille trim 2′ and the skin 3′, the prior art prevents a light leakage mainly by improving the manufacturing and assembling precision so as to reduce the clearance between the trim 2′ and the skin 3′ in the Z direction. However, it should be understood that a too small clearance could lead the surface of the trim 2′ to the risk of being scratched by the skin 3′ when the lower grille assembly is assembled from back to front.